Swipe Right
by seiyuna
Summary: Kurapika meets the man of his dreams on a dating app.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Allowing Leorio to create his profile was a mistake.

Kurapika thought that there was a myriad of ways he could be described. He was a coffee enthusiast who thrived at cafés and bookstores. He knew more languages than the average person and knew what it was like to switch between five languages in a conversation. He was the exceptional lawyer friend who helped people through the grey legal areas of life. But none of that came close to what Leorio wrote.

 **Kurapika, 20**

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones,_

 _But chains and whips excite me._

"What the—" Kurapika nearly dropped his phone. "What the hell is this!? People are going to get the wrong idea—"

"What should I write then?" Leorio shook his head and took the phone from his hands. "Oh, I don't know, 'I'm a pleasure to have in class. Just looking for book recommendations. Don't worry if I take months to call you back?'"

Kurapika scoffed, letting Leorio show him the photos that were chosen for the profile. The first photo showed him sitting at the library, reading a book by one of his favorite authors. The next one had him wearing a black suit, his everyday attire at work, and tugging at his tie. There was a scenic one too, where he was surrounded by food and friends at a picnic. He didn't like taking photos of himself, but these were decent enough, just simple photos of him taken by their friends.

Or so he thought. Waiting for him was a photo of him from last year, clad in a form-fitting secretary uniform. The skirt rode up on his thighs, exposing his legs in a manner that was anything but appropriate.

Leorio grinned as if he was doing him a favor. "You have to stand out in this kind of crowd."

"As if quoting old song lyrics and putting a photo of me crossdressing would allow me to? I beg to differ." Kurapika turned towards his books, intent on completing his assignments for the night. "This was a ridiculous idea."

"Yeah, yeah. Just have some fun with it, will you?" Leorio continued to scroll through the app, browsing through the various profiles of men in their proximity. "Look, you matched with a guy."

The offending screen was waved in his face. "See? I sent him a message."

Kurapika snatched the phone away and glared at the message. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Sorry. Did I go too far this time?"

"I—It doesn't matter. I'm going to delete the app anyway."

As if on cue, the screen lit up with a notification. "Well, the guy replied."

"Then ignore him."

"But he looks like your type. Tall, dark, and handsome?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Leorio was right. There was a photo of a man gazing pensively out of a window. It wasn't a selfie and it was rather amusing, really—because it was clearly a predetermined pose meant to capture some kind of dreamy atmosphere. But the sunlight accentuated his pale skin and black hair, succeeding in lending an ethereal quality to his features. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead—a head injury, perhaps?—and strange turquoise orbs embellished each of his ears. His profile read—

 **Kuroro, 28**

 _Entrepreneur._

 _Enjoys rare books, classical music, and museums._

 _Father of two lovely fish._

Kurapika snorted at the last statement. As attractive as the man was, there were more important things for the night, so he promptly shut off his phone and returned to reading the textbook. He shot down whatever Leorio was going to say with a glare that was downright glacial. "Just finish your work already."

And that was that.

As much as his friends wanted to push him into a relationship, he didn't deem it necessary to pursue such a connection on a digital platform, of all things. When Leorio finally left for the night, he was getting ready to go to sleep when his phone screen flashed with a new message from the man.

He was so close to ignoring the notification, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out. It wasn't like he was going to spend any time perusing through the app any further. Thankfully, the messages that the man sent had nothing to do with what was written on Kurapika's profile. They weren't distasteful remarks or unwarranted photos of genitalia. They were just short questions about how his evening was going. Strangely enough, despite that he was drifting off to sleep soon, he felt that he needed to have the decency to reply.

 _Sorry. My friend made my profile for me. I'm going to delete this soon._

Kurapika decided not to mention that the first message wasn't actually written by him. To his surprise, the reply was nearly immediate.

 _why? are you seeing someone?_

Kuroro was a tad more forward than expected, but at least he wasn't demanding to hook up from the very start.

 _No, I'm not with anyone. I just don't think that this kind of thing is right for me._

It wasn't that he was against hooking up. Just, the idea of applying gamification to finding a partner seemed awfully strange to him.

 _so you aren't interested?_

Kurapika paused. He could just end the conversation there and forget about the whole thing.

 _I would be lying if I said that I wasn't. It seems like the whole premise of this is based on appearances. That doesn't seem like an effective way to meet people._

That made him think—how many individuals has this man spoken to on this app? How many did he actually meet in person? Kurapika was probably one of the many that he was conversing with in the middle of the night.

 _i have to agree with you there._

After a moment, no other messages came. Exhaustion began to catch up on and he was steadily lulled to sleep from the weight of the previous day. The screen blinked again with another message.

 _i saw you reading in one of your photos. so you like k. l.'s books?_

His eyes widened. Before he could stop himself, he found himself replying much quicker this time.

 _Yes, I love their works! That book is one of my favorites. I'm surprised that you could tell from such a distance. You know them?_

 _of course. i know all of their works quite well, actually. it's one of the reasons i swiped right on you._

Kurapika had to reread his message a few times. He was surprised to feel the sudden rush of excitement from Kuroro's words, when he had never been so invested in a stranger before.

 _Oh. That's good to know. They have such a complex writing style and I love how their stories always leave you wanting answers and explanations. It's nice that you can discover something new about their writing no matter how often you reread it._

He had to stop himself before he ended up writing a paper on this topic.

 _So, what's the other reason?_

Silence.

And then—

 _you have really nice legs._

* * *

Notes:

I'm alive. Don't take this too seriously!

This was written for my friends on LINE. I spent my weekend on Tinder and I kid you not, I matched with this medical student who had a shirtless photo with a bookshelf of manga in the background. I literally recognized the manga right away and he was one of two guys that liked HxH out of everyone I matched with.

I'll have longer chapters for the rest of this fic and upload the other fics that I promised soon. Thanks for your patience!

I perpetually lack motivation so please feel free to leave a comment.

You can also find me on Tumblr at seiyuna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Although Kurapika had been on the receiving end of suggestive remarks in the past, this was the first time he could feel his face heating up. In any other situation, he would have rolled his eyes and shut his phone off. This was no exception.

He should have known where this would lead when their conversation began. It was rather exciting that he came across another person who shared the same taste in literature, but the whole concept behind the app was still foreign to him. Abandoning all thoughts of the handsome stranger, Kurapika chose to sleep.

Morning came too soon after a night of studying and unwelcome distraction. While he was on his way to class, his phone vibrated in his pocket. There was a notification from the app that sought his attention and he opened it, discovering that there was a new message. He blinked a few times before finally registering Kuroro's words.

 _for your eyes only._

If he was sleepy before, he was wide awake now. This was going to be one of those unsolicited _dick pics_ he heard so much about, wasn't it?

He was afraid to look but scrolled down anyway.

Thankfully, only a harmless photo of a bookshelf appeared on the screen. It was neatly lined with all of K. L.'s books, from their first published works to unreleased volumes at the very bottom of the shelf. Another photo revealed several of the exclusive pages. His initial reaction was of pleasant surprise, because that was what one felt when there was news of one's favorite author who never gave any updates to the general public. But that quickly turned to suspicion for there was no reason why Kuroro could have access to these works.

 _Good morning. This wasn't what I was expected at all._

The response was as quick as ever, as if Kuroro had been waiting for him to reply.

 _what did you have in mind? +;)_

While he wasn't opposed to light flirting, he wasn't ready to push back just yet.

 _What's that?_ Kurapika asked instead.

 _what's what?_

 _+;)?_

 _it's a winking emoticon with a cross on its forehead._ _i've_ _read that using them can make conversations seem less formal._

How was he supposed to respond to that? The usage of emoticons wasn't exactly congruent to the profile of the man he was speaking to. Though he didn't understand what the cross meant, he just shook his head and laughed.

 _perhaps you were hoping for something along these lines?_

Before Kurapika could type up a reply, he received another photo—one that was far more intimate than the last.

Kuroro was lying in bed with the faintest smile on his lips, his black hair tousled on the sheets. His dress shirt was unbuttoned in its entirety, exposing toned abs—and if he saw correctly, a hint of a tattoo. His pants were undone, granting Kurapika a glimpse of his sculpted hipbones. The pose was so natural, so lazy, and Kurapika had to avert his eyes and fervently convince himself that he was not the type of person to get aroused by something as unthoughtful as this.

It was way too early for this. He quickly scrolled down before anyone could see the photo that was sent to him.

 _Do you send things like this to everyone?_

 _again, this is just for you._

His statement should have been dismissed as lip service, but Kurapika felt strangely flattered instead. These photos were not shared publicly on Kuroro's profile and therefore more private.

 _Lucky me. You should be getting dressed for work instead of sending me pictures of your body._

 _Thank you for sharing your book collection though. I'm excited to see that they'll be releasing new works soon._

Kurapika smiled gently at his phone. He placed it on silent mode and slid it into his bag so that he wouldn't be tempted to look at it during class. Not only was he the type of person that didn't like to be attached to his phone, he was what his friends considered to be a bad texter, as it took him days and weeks to respond to messages or calls. It was surprising that he had already exchanged this many messages with Kuroro.

He pulled out his phone as soon as class was over, finding that Kuroro had sent him a few more messages, the most recent one timestamped an hour past the first one.

 _how did you come across k. l.'s works? they're not a particularly mainstream author, so i'm curious to hear about what made you a fan in the first place._

 _what are you doing now?_

Kurapika turned to a quiet spot in the library to compose his answers.

 _I was in class so I couldn't reply. My first job was at a bookstore so I always took a look at new releases to see if there was anything that caught my eye. I actually encountered their first book by accident._

He remembered it clearly, how he unloaded a new pile of books on the table and a black book had escaped his grasp. He retrieved the book from the floor, feeling the smooth leather on its cover and scrutinizing it for any damages to the spine. There were initials etched in silver print, but no other text was to be found.

Out of curiosity, he opened up the book and scanned the first few pages for any identifying information. Despite working in the bookstore for years, this was the first he had ever come across such a peculiar book. He wasn't certain if K. L. was the author's name or the title of the work.

After consulting with his manager, there was no information to be found regarding the book, so he simply took it home with him. It was only after a few days that he remembered that there was a book still in his bag, so he decided to open up the book and read.

He knew the feeling of being heavily immersed in a book, but there was a haze in his mind, as if he had been separated from the world for a moment. Looking down at the book, he wasn't certain how he had read a dozen pages without any recollection of the content.

 _I had trouble understanding their writing at first, but only because I was so intent on looking for something that wasn't there. I delved into the book, expecting to find something hidden in the center, but there were more and more layers instead. There was a lack of clear destination or answer to their writing, but that was entirely purposeful and exactly what I fell in love with._

It was astonishing how much devotion they inspired through their words.

 _When life wasn't being so generous to me, I had work and not much else, but I also had K. L. I wish I could meet them one day and tell them how much their writing means to me._

Kurapika reread the messages he sent, finding that his messages became lengthier when Kuroro steered their conversation towards topics he was interested in. He could imagine the intensity that radiated from his words, despite leaving some of the details out.

 _Sorry. I must be boring you by talking about them so much. It's not every day that I can find a fan of them to speak to._

He stared at the screen, willing a new message to arrive. Kuroro's response took a while, but he was still much faster than Kurapika.

 _don't apologize. i like talking to you and your love for them is really endearing. i was worried that you would have some hardcore interests._

Kurapika felt something akin to relief there and then, as well as embarrassment at how he hadn't updated the text on his profile.

 _you're a student then?_

After all, they barely knew anything about each other. He considered sending him something more visual after receiving the photos from this morning.

 _Yes. I have a few minutes before my next class._

Messaging had the benefit of making Kurapika more bold than usual, since he ended up opening up the camera app and angling his phone slightly upward. He tucked his hair behind his ear, revealing his lone earring, and snapped a photo. It wasn't a great picture or anything inappropriate, especially with the dusty shelves of books in the background, but he sent it regardless.

He was a tad nervous, but the reply still came within seconds.

 _you're really cute! sometimes it's difficult to imagine you as a real person._

That made Kurapika smile.

 _I know what you mean. I think I'm more used to speaking in person._

It had taken longer for Kuroro to reply, as if he had gauged whether or not to send him this, but the proposal was inevitable.

 _would you like to meet soon?_

* * *

Notes: Are we going down the sexting route? I think we're going down the sexting route. I hope you guys like smut since that's all I want to write for the future chapters +:)

I had an art museum date with a guy last weekend and I would never wish that upon anyone else. It was the most boring outing I've ever had and the entire time, all I was daydreaming about how Kuroro would probably steal this or that.

Future chapters will be longer. Please feel free to leave a comment!

You can also find me on Tumblr seiyuna. Please talk to me about kurokura!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"You, my friend, are going to get laid."

"I haven't even replied yet." Kurapika didn't hold back, giving Leorio an appreciative punch on the shoulder. "And it doesn't seem normal to meet so soon."

The only thing that was more difficult than speaking to a stranger online was actually meeting them in person. He left the message on read, deciding to entertain the idea over lunch before coming to a decision.

"What's not normal is that you've been texting this guy for an entire day," Leorio pointed out, wincing as he rubbed his shoulder, "when it's taken us months to wrangle a response out of you. What do you guys even talk about?"

"He has some nice interests," he answered vaguely, taking a sip of his drink. The paper cup was warm in his palms, a small checkbox denoting coffee on the side. It likely cost as much as Leorio's home-prepared meal, but that didn't deter him from purchasing a drink every day.

"He sounds like an old man with those cultured and sophisticated hobbies. Sounds boring as hell, but he looks rich to me."

"It's a reach to say that he's wealthy when we don't know anything about him."

"That's the point of this kind of thing. You're supposed to meet in person in order to—"

"I take that back," Kurapika interrupted. He was met with the notification of a new message, one that caught his attention for a long moment. He simply stared at the screen with widened eyes.

 _if you have time, would you like to meet here?_

At least Kuroro didn't delay in making his intentions clear. There was an attached address and photo of the proposed meeting place following his previous message. At a loss for words, he showed the screen to Leorio.

"That's one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Yorknew! Reservations have to be booked two months in advance, so he has to have some kind of connection." Leorio's eyes were bright with excitement that he wished he could feel. He took the phone from Kurapika and pulled up more photos from a search engine, showing a rooftop restaurant overlooking the city in all its elegance. "You usually get invited to bars for the first meeting, so I'm impressed."

"Isn't this excessive? I would much prefer a meeting over coffee."

Their first meeting didn't have to necessarily be a date, and if they were on their way to becoming friends, then transitioning to real life made sense. The location, however, didn't sit well with him given that Kuroro was willing to spend so much just for their first meeting. He took another sip of his drink, wondering if Kuroro liked coffee too.

"Why don't you indulge for once?" Leorio proposed. "You don't do anything except work and study. You say that you don't have time, but it doesn't hurt to go out and have fun once in awhile. You're allowed to have other friends besides us."

"If you haven't noticed, I don't exactly like indulging." Buying himself a coffee or a new book just wasn't on the same scale as spending a night in such a luxurious manner. Between all of his responsibilities, he rarely had time even for his friends. "What if he's expecting something—more?"

His tone was the only indication Leorio needed to know that he was nervous. "You don't have much to lose, Kurapika. If anything, you get a nice dinner and meet someone you never would have never gotten the chance to. You're a smart guy, you don't have to be pressured to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I'm feeling more pressured by you than him," Kurapika groaned, earning a laugh from him. "I don't even know what I want to do."

"You're talking to him because you're interested in him, right?"

"I don't know." He couldn't ignore the sly look coming from Leorio. "I mean, I suppose that I'm interested. Messaging each other for only a day is no basis for a relationship."

"But it's definitely a start," Leorio said thoughtfully. "Don't worry about it! If he turns out to be a creep, I'll punch him for you."

Kurapika laughed. "I can punch him myself, thank you very much."

Composing a reply was difficult when his fingers were constantly hitting the wrong keys and creating grammatical errors. It seemed like such a big step, meeting Kuroro in person.

 _I'm not certain if I'm ready to meet. Are you sure you want to see me?_

 _there's this view that inspired one of k. l.'s books and you can see it perfectly well from the restaurant. i would love to share it with their number one fan._

Kurapika's blush came full force. It was as if Kuroro said things like that just to get a reaction from him, even if he wasn't there to witness it.

 _i was thinking that it would be easier to continue this conversation in person, but i completely understand if you aren't ready to meet._

As much as he was nervous, he recognized a trace of anticipation that fueled his curiosity and motivated him to refrain from deleting the app. His heart was racing as he typed out his message.

"I'm going," Kurapika decided. There was a knowing look on Leorio's face and his smile was infuriatingly cheerful that it frustrated him to no end. "But I'm blaming you if this goes wrong."

 _It's fine. I'll see you on Sunday night._

i'm looking forward to meeting you, kurapika.

"I have to get to class now," Kurapika said in a rush, feeling increasingly flustered. He stood up to take his leave, crumpling the paper cup in his hand.

Leorio called out to him as an afterthought. "Don't forget me when you've ascended to the upper one percent!"

Kurapika didn't look back.

Sunday was still a few days away, but that didn't stop him from hours of communication with Kuroro, exchanging stories about their favorite foods, what they did for work, and where they came from. He tried not to mention K. L. unless Kuroro had brought up the topic first, though it wasn't too difficult as he began opening up and learning more about Kuroro.

He discovered that were a few occasions where Kuroro was scolded by one of his employees, a woman named Pakunoda, and nearly had his phone confiscated since he was so occupied with messaging Kurapika during work hours. Despite that he was her boss, she had threatened that _he would never see his phone again_ if he continued to be distracted during meetings.

Kuroro also liked crème caramel pudding as much as he liked coffee, and he always drank his coffee with two spoonfuls of sugar. He even continued making the occasional flirtatious remark—

 _dessert when we meet for dinner? i'd rather have you. +;)_

It was well into the evening on Saturday when his phone screen flashed with a notification. He sighed, laying back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling before opening the app.

 _how's your night coming along?_

 _I'm in bed right now._

He immediately regretted sending the message. There were other things he could have written, and he didn't particularly want Kuroro getting the wrong idea.

 _that's a nice visual._

 _there's so many things i'd like to do if you were here. i can't wait to see you tomorrow._

Kurapika bit his lip, thinking of a response. He was being propositioned, wasn't he?

While he didn't exactly know what proper conventions were for this sort of situation, he chose to encourage Kuroro, curious about where this would lead.

 _What would you do?_

Rather than a text response, he received a photo. This time, Kuroro was sitting up against the headboard, only dressed in his pants. The top buttons on his pants were undone, revealing the waistband of his black briefs. There was a teasing look in his eyes, igniting a sharp feeling within Kurapika, and it was unfair that he could look so attractive without effort.

 _Are you doing what I think you're doing?_

 _would you like me to stop?_

The next photo from Kuroro had his zipper pulled down, and Kurapika could see his prominent erection straining against the material. Kurapika couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his face. This should have offended him, but he found himself typing otherwise.

 _No._

 _Don't stop._

Kuroro didn't waste any time in sending his next photo. He was palming himself through his briefs, and Kurapika couldn't help but imagine how he would act when he was touching himself. Would he still be so confident and assertive? Or would he be bashful, flushed all the way to his ears?

 _You must be enjoying yourself._

 _of course. i just want you, right now._

Despite that he couldn't hear him, the affirmation just radiated with smugness. Kuroro may have been a self-confident idiot, but Kurapika was equally idiotic for wanting him as much as he did right now.

 _What would you do to me?_ Kurapika repeated.

 _i'd start by running my hands over your body. i'd take my time and touch you gently, over your chest, down to your thighs, parting your legs—_

The heat in his abdomen pooled downward, and Kurapika had to resist the urge to slip his hand underneath his clothing.

 _i'd have your legs wrapped around my waist and watch how you respond to me. this would be our first time together, so i would ensure that you were comfortable. i'd wrap my hand around you, still gently, of course._

His resolve crumbled just like that. There was a moment of hesitation, but he pulled down his undergarments along with his pajama pants. He lay back in a more comfortable position on the bed, fixated on the photos of Kuroro, taking his own member in his hand and stroking gently.

Typing on his other hand was troublesome to maneuver. It was embarrassing and against all rational judgment, but it was also somewhat exciting and Kuroro managed to sweep him along effortlessly.

 _You don't have to necessarily be gentle._

 _how do you like it?_

He only knew how to pleasure himself, so he had never experienced how it felt for someone else to do it for him.

 _I don't really know. I might like exploring different things._

He thrusted slowly into his hand, aware that Kuroro was most likely doing the same. It intensified his pleasure, knowing that Kuroro had wanted him as much as he wanted Kuroro.

 _we can figure it out together then. i'd press my lips over every part of you—kiss you until you beg me for more._

There was a delay until his next message.

 _would you beg if I asked you to?_

He didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't as if he needed to beg before, but he was overwhelmed with the urge for Kuroro to touch him. He entertained the thought of Kuroro's lips on his own, soft, then demanding.

 _You'd have to make me._

 _then i'd want to hear you call out my name. i'll have you come for me, my name on your lips._

Kurapika let out a soft moan, letting his eyes flutter open and closed. He wondered if Kuroro made sounds or if he was quiet, if he could make Kuroro moan too.

 _i want to see you._

 _Should I show you?_

 _yes._

 _please._

Just that one word from Kuroro made him shiver. He stroked himself a few more times before he was brought to completion, his whole body trembling with him, the image of Kuroro burning in his mind. He gasped, trying to catch his breath as he didn't stop shaking.

His abdomen and thighs were slick with come, but he was so satisfied that he didn't care. When he was done, he relaxed against the sheets and snapped a photo of his face, all flushed and his hair sticking to his cheeks with sweat. Perhaps he was imagining things, or it may have been the lighting, but his irises were flecked with a scarlet hue. He sent the photo, wondering what this between him and Kuroro actually was.

 _you're beautiful. i want to make you look like that when we meet._

Kurapika's heart raced painfully as he thought about what could possibly happen tomorrow.

* * *

Notes: I sure wonder if K. L. writes erotica!

This wasn't as explicit as I wanted it to be, so I'll save the lewdness for the future chapters. This chapter made me laugh because I think that Kuroro is a bad texter (sexter?) but Kurapika's the only one who finds it hot lmao...

And no, Kuroro's not going to be some kind of sugar daddy. If you are interested in that kind of story, then it'd have to be a separate fic. What I do want to want to write after completing my outstanding projects would be my coffee shop AU where Kurapika's the barista that keeps on spelling Kuroro's name wrong on purpose +:)

Please feel free to leave me a comment. I'd love to know your thoughts.

You can also find me on Tumblr at seiyuna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

If there was one thing that was true about Kurapika, it was that he never did anything halfway. This kind of conviction was going to be the death of him—he was going to meet this man if it was the last thing he did.

It was just one evening and Kurapika didn't necessarily have to see him again after this. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but a part of him was scared that this date might not be so bad after all.

After careful deliberation, Kurapika decided to pair a white v-neck with a simple black blazer, dark slacks with brown oxfords, in a way that looked simple yet effortless. His clothing suited him in just the right places, from emphasizing his collarbones to fitting well along his waist and the sides of his hips. It was suitable dress for an upscale restaurant and didn't look like he was trying too hard to impress.

The restaurant was a twenty-minute taxi ride from his apartment, and though Kuroro had offered to pick him up, he politely declined. It was located atop of one of the tallest buildings in Yorknew, and if he didn't have a fear of heights before, he did now. He would have never stepped foot in a place like this if it weren't for Kuroro.

When the elevator doors parted, Kurapika tried to prevent his uneasiness from showing on his face. Surely this wasn't a place for a normal college student, with influential people around him engaged in business conversations and dressed in formal attire. But it could have been much worse, like some secluded or nameless location that suggested Kuroro was actually a serial killer who had a penchant for blond boys. Not a good time to have those kind of thoughts.

They were planning to meet here in the lobby, and of course, Kurapika was earlier than expected. That gave him time to pull himself together, or so he thought.

He didn't have a chance to even check his phone before his name was called.

"You must be Kurapika."

Someone call a doctor because right there and then, Kurapika thought that his heart would stop beating. He immediately turned around at the sound of his voice, and tried not to look impressed.

Kurapika was staring, he knew he was, because Kuroro's photos did not do him any justice at all. Kuroro was undeniably more attractive in person, and this wasn't the first time that Kurapika thought that he must have some kind of alter ego as a model or celebrity.

Kuroro was slightly taller than him, with features that were delicate yet sharp at the edges. His hair fell across his bandaged forehead and he was still wearing those strange earrings, but he was in a dark suit that matched the shade of his hair. He looked really, really good in that suit, and Kurapika's cheeks were becoming flushed at how he already knew what his body looked like underneath those clothes.

"Did you wait long?" Kuroro asked after Kurapika apparently forgot how to respond. He tilted his head curiously, an amused smile on his lips.

"I just arrived," Kurapika managed to say. His voice came out quieter than he would have liked, but at least he remembered how to speak properly. "It's nice to see you."

"Thanks for coming to meet me." Kuroro leaned closer to pull him into a polite hug. Kurapika stood straight, almost rigid, before his posture eased slowly. As he moved back, the smile on Kuroro's face was so warm that it made Kurapika flush deeper. "You look stunning, Kurapika."

"Oh. You too?"

Kurapika inwardly swore at how noncommittal he sounded. He wasn't used to compliments, and though he had heard better, the fact that it came from Kuroro made him feel all sorts of unexpected things.

Kuroro didn't seem bothered by his awkwardness. "Shall we?"

It was too smooth for Kurapika's heart to accommodate. There was no way anyone in their right mind could refuse.

"Let's go." Kurapika wore a small smile of his own and followed him into the reception area.

After Kuroro confirmed their reservation with the attendant, one of the waitresses escorted them inside. To see photos online was one thing, but to actually walk in this space was something else entirely. There were no expenses spared, stretching the boundaries of what Kurapika could pay, as the tables were intricately decorated with floral centerpieces and candles, and the lighting from the chandeliers above lent an ethereal aspect to the atmosphere. It was downright a scene from a romance movie, and his nerves were returning at the fineness of their surroundings. Then again, it was not him who decided the location.

They were led to a quiet space adjacent to the floor-to-ceiling windows, and Kuroro wasn't kidding about the view. Beyond and below them, Yorknew stretched as far as the eye could see, and the night sky did nothing to soften the harsh beauty of the city. Kuroro held out his chair for him, and he took the seat with a murmur of thanks.

Kuroro seated himself across from him. "Have you been here before?"

Kurapika shook his head. He basked in the absurdity of it all—dining in such a fine establishment, in the presence of someone whose existence he had only processed behind a phone screen. He was too aware now, what it looked like for them to be together. Not even in a romantic way, but together in the way that they were associated with each other, as if the waitress could glance at their clothing and decide they were from the same walk of life when they were anything but.

"It's nice up here." Kuroro had a thoughtful look on his face as he stared out the window. Kurapika could trace how the candlelight played softly across his skin, how it bathed him in a warm glow and brightened the ends of his hair to a light brown and— _oh_ , he was staring again. "This exact view provided inspiration for the requiem scene."

"Wow. That's a morbid way to start the night," Kurapika deadpanned, and Kuroro huffed out a soft laugh. He had nearly forgotten why he agreed to meet Kuroro in the first place.

The juxtaposition of a massacre with the vibrant city below was unsettling—but to admire and experience places not for what they actually were, but for what they were in the world of fiction was undeniably interesting. "I've visited locations featured in movies and novels in the past, but I would have never expected that K. L. would take inspiration from somewhere so close to us."

"I thought you might like it." Kuroro met his gaze with such an earnest look that it made his heart race a little faster. "But if I had to be honest, this was an excuse to meet you."

It didn't come as any surprise to Kurapika, and his uneasiness finally melted into a fit of soft laughter. "I wanted to meet you too, and not just because of K. L."

He took note at how Kuroro's expression brightened at that. "I'm glad. It's my treat tonight, so order whatever you'd like."

He glanced at the menu for the first time—Leorio would probably have the time of his life if he were here instead. Just a few courses were equivalent to his rent. While he would have liked to play it safe and order the most inexpensive course, he barely recognized the ones listed.

"How were you able to get a reservation so soon?"

"A close friend of mine owns the place." The fact that Kuroro didn't even need to look at the menu meant that he was a frequent guest. "I may have mentioned Nobunaga before?"

"The chef with the temper?"

There was that amused smile again. "He can be quite pleasant when he wants to be. I can introduce him to you later if you'd like."

"Mmm," Kurapika offered in thought. Meeting Kuroro's friend when he was just getting to know Kuroro himself didn't seem like a good idea.

Kuroro was more than happy to order for him when he couldn't decide, listing courses that sounded like they ran for ages with too many unfamiliar words and unnecessary hyphens. Though Kurapika possessed knowledge of several languages, it became increasingly evident that he wasn't as well-traveled as Kuroro. There was the mention of dessert as well—Kuroro was eager to validate there was no other place that served better crème caramel than here.

A bottle of ice wine was delivered by their waitress and he poured Kurapika a full glass, then one for himself. Kurapika couldn't help but think of how troublesome it was to to harvest grapes in sub-zero temperatures just to produce these wines, reminding him of the pretentious things that people were willing to pay for. He took a sip just for appearances, because really, he wasn't a wine person. It was rather sweet on the palate with an unsurpassed smoothness, sliding down his throat like silk. It seemed fitting that Kuroro enjoyed the sugar content, when that was one of the things Kurapika knew about him—but there were so many more things he wanted to know.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Kurapika tried to frame his question with genuine curiosity, because the last thing he wanted was to be mistaken as a gold-digger. He had mentioned everything from owning a company to being a well-known philanthropist as well as a vocal advocate for the arts, but he still didn't quite understand what exactly it was that Kuroro did for a career.

"I do many things, don't I? At the very least, I lead a publishing company." Kuroro paused and for a moment, Kurapika thought that the man across from him was not someone casually enjoying his wine, but someone so much more. He didn't know how to step past the Kuroro that he knew from their messages and embrace how much larger than life he was. "I grew up in a place without too many resources—there was a time when Yorknew was just a distant concept in a novel for me, so making literary works accessible was something that I always strived to do."

Kurapika managed a nod. "You must be a writer yourself."

"Precisely," Kuroro answered. "Being a creator helps me make sense of things I can't make sense of within myself. It's easier when you possess the words to describe each and every little thing."

Fair enough—at least Kuroro sounded like he was using words that belonged to him and not from some script, learned and rehearsed. "So why—why the app?"

"Are you interviewing me, Kurapika?" Kuroro teased, leaning on the table with one hand on the side of his face.

The heat crept onto Kurapika's cheeks again. It was a learned habit from childhood, asking questions like a researcher, aware of the things he wished to know, curious about the things he wished to understand. "That's not it."

Kuroro had a lack of utter shame. "You're adorable when you blush like that."

Kurapika couldn't fight the warmth that spread all the way to the tips of his ears. It was embarrassing, but it was as captivating to be on the other end of Kuroro's attention as it was to be looking at Kuroro himself. He reached for his glass, turning his gaze to his reflection on the wine instead. "I can't fathom why someone like you would be sending strangers such—such suggestive messages."

"Only you," Kuroro said, honest enough. "One of my friends developed the app—Shal had been invested in it ever since we were in university and requested that I test a feature for him. It was only chance that I came across you on there."

"Test?" Kurapika felt cheated, and he wished that he was above being offended by that.

But Kuroro continued, his tone reassuring. "I didn't expect to be interested in anyone, but you defied all expectations."

"Oh," was Kurapika's only reply for a moment. Perhaps it wasn't too absurd to expect to be someone, dare he say it, _special_ for Kuroro—at least just for tonight. He nodded absently and took a long pull of his wine, ignoring the way that Kuroro looked at him.

"You must have many friends," Kurapika commented, taking deliberate care to continue their conversation.

"They're more like family to me." Kuroro's expression gave way to fondness. "Nobunaga and Shal worked for my company before moving onto their own ventures. While I've supported them with their projects, they've always been gifted in their respective ways."

Despite his wealth, there was a certain humility to him that Kurapika appreciated. The waitress had arrived just in time with their main course and Kuroro did him the favor of explaining what the foods were as the plates were set in front of them. They looked rather high brow and if it was appropriate in this situation, he would have snapped a photo and sent it to Leorio.

"Enough about me," Kuroro said with a chuckle. He began to make progress with his meal, and even his table manners were exceptional. "You mentioned that your friend encouraged you to meet me tonight."

Kurapika nodded, mirroring Kuroro's etiquette and taking deliberate care to cut the tenderloin on his plate. It seemed to melt in his mouth. "Said friend is the one who downloaded the app on my behalf in the first place. This is my first time doing this kind of thing, but I'm glad that I went through with it."

He pulled out his phone to show Kuroro a photo of him with Leorio. "He's the guy here." He couldn't recall where this was taken exactly—the scenery seemed to blend together after a while—but it was definitely during one of their first trips together.

"You two look close. Did you ever date him?"

"Absolutely not—" Kurapika made a face and didn't mention how he hadn't even gone out on date prior to meeting Kuroro. "Leorio's my best friend, but he's nowhere close to being my type."

That had Kuroro leaning forward with his arms propped on the table, his eyes dark as he fixated his gaze on Kurapika. "Am I your type?"

It was neither worse nor better than any of the attempts at flirting Kuroro made so far, but the way he was so forward in saying it took Kurapika by surprise.

"I suppose," Kurapika mumbled, trying to be nonchalant but betrayed by the furious blush on his face.

"That's good to know." Kurapika had to admit that he liked the way that Kuroro looked at him, like Kuroro was pleased that he understood him a little bit better. His attention returned to the phone, as the screen lit up with a notification.

"You have a text from Leorio. Looks like he's giving us his blessing."

Kurapika looked at him, unamused. He held out his hand. "Let me reply."

"I can do it," Kuroro suddenly said, and Kurapika wasn't certain if he heard correctly. He was already typing, avoiding Kurapika's hands and protests.

His utensils clinked against the plate as he reached forward. "Give it back."

Kuroro read aloud what he was typing as he was effortlessly moving out of the way. "I am having—the time of—my life with Kuroro—"

"Please don't use one of your weird emoticons."

"—winking emoji."

"You are not texting him that," Kurapika groaned. He didn't know what to do with Kuroro's sudden change in attitude. "It's my phone, let me—Kuroro!"

Kuroro's smile widened into a grin. "You said my name for the first time."

"Yes," Kurapika admitted grudgingly. Kuroro's objective beauty was a fact, but the expression on his face was so bright that it made his chest feel tight. "Now can I have my phone back? Please?"

Kuroro pretended to consider returning it to him. "Wasn't he the one who messaged me, pretending to be you? Consider this to be my revenge of sorts."

"That isn't the same thing." Kurapika folded his arms and his next exhale was exasperated. "You are more childish than I would have expected."

"What do I get from returning this to you?"

Kurapika made a frustrated sound. "I don't know, I'll give you my dessert, or whatever you want."

There was a beat of silence between them, before Kuroro placed the phone back in Kurapika's hands. Surely there was more to it than that. He called over the waitress and requested that dessert be served.

In a matter of moments, the waitress was bringing them their dessert. The pudding had been crafted in the ideal shape, composed of soft custard against sharp caramel. As the plate was set on the table, Kuroro looked at him, expectant.

It took a moment for Kurapika to realize what he wanted.

Despite his obvious embarrassment, Kurapika put the spoon to the dessert, somewhat apologetic about ruining the shape, and guided it to Kuroro's lips. "Here."

Kuroro leaned forward to take Kurapika's wrist in his hand, and took a bite off the spoon, meeting Kurapika's gaze the entire time. Kuroro didn't seem to miss the way Kurapika's gaze traveled to his lips, back to his eyes, and away from Kuroro altogether.

It was downright erotic, and Kurapika swallowed in turn. The moment didn't last long, though.

"Who's this?"

Kurapika wanted to pretend that his heart didn't leap in his chest at the sound of the voice, but it really did. He immediately pulled away from Kuroro and turned to find a stranger standing by their table. His face was unbearably hot, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have, and the man's calculating stare didn't do much to help.

Kuroro perked up. "It's been a while, Nobunaga."

"Thought I'd come by to say hi, but you've never brought a date with you before." Nobunaga arched an eyebrow and put his chin in his hand, as if he was thinking carefully. "Your boyfriend?"

"This is Kurapika, my guest for tonight," Kuroro said with a soft laugh, and there was a warmth to his voice.

Kurapika straightened up and politely shook his hand, not breaking eye contact. There was a strange look on Nobunaga's face, like he had some more questions, but refrained from asking.

"I'm pleased to know that you chose my establishment for your date." Nobunaga's features looked less harsh now. "How's everything to your liking?"

"I've had a great deal of good food in my life," Kurapika said with a polite smile, "but this is definitely a highlight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He seemed satisfied with Kurapika's answer. "I'd rather not interrupt you any further so let me know if you need anything."

As soon as Nobunaga was finished with his greetings, Kurapika let out a sigh of relief. "I wasn't expecting that. You should finish dessert on your own."

Kuroro was amused more than anything. "Fair enough."

The rest of their dinner was a more relaxed affair, unlike how stiff the atmosphere was earlier. As promised, Kuroro footed the bill. It still didn't sit too well with Kurapika given that he was used to splitting the check with his friends rather being treated.

The elevator ride was longer than he had remembered. Kurapika had expected that this would be their first and last meeting, that having multiple dates wouldn't be necessary at all. But a small part of him didn't want the night to end.

There were still so many things that he didn't know about Kuroro, that he wanted to learn from him. On the other hand, he wasn't certain about what Kuroro wanted to do.

Despite his flirtatious remarks and lewd photos they exchanged in their messages, Kuroro had kept his hands to himself so far. Kuroro didn't touch Kurapika outside of hugging him—Kurapika didn't know what he expected, but there weren't any suggestive touches or even an invite to a hotel room.

Who the hell did he think he was, acting like a perfect gentleman?

As they descended to the first floor, Kurapika didn't know what to make of this. He followed Kuroro out of the sliding doors, into the cool night. He didn't mind walking behind him, when he was able to admire the confidence in which Kuroro walked, his gait commanding attention in a way that said he was used to receiving it. They had fallen into silence, and only the sound of cars rushing past the streets could be heard in the distance.

They lingered by the street, unsure of where to go from here. With all of the bright city lights and neon signs flickering ahead, the night was still young.

"Thanks again for coming to meet me," Kuroro said with a small smile.

Kurapika bit his lip. "It was my pleasure, really. I should be the one thanking you."

This time, Kurapika leaned forward to hug him first, finding that Kuroro was all warmth in the chill of the night. He was pulled closer, and then there was a hand carding through his hair. Kuroro smelled nice, with a light cologne that he had been close enough to notice throughout the night, and suddenly it was all he could think of. It wasn't too overpowering, it was just—present, for Kuroro's scent seemed to carry onto his own clothes.

As he pulled away, Kuroro's hand circled gently around his wrist.

"Kurapika," Kuroro began, still holding Kurapika's wrist in his hand. Much too slow, and even more deliberate, Kuroro's gaze lowered to his lips, down to his neck, before meeting his gaze again. His eyes were so dark, unreadable and searching, yet so earnest at once, and the sight nearly robbed Kurapika of air. "Can I steal you tonight?"

Maybe it was the wine, because Kurapika managed a nod before he even processed what was asked. The way Kuroro phrased the question was so odd, because he would be a terrible thief if he needed to ask permission to steal something.

There was a yearning deep within his chest, to give into the part of him that was entranced by Kuroro, and the realization that he wanted to kiss Kuroro didn't surprise him at all. But he had never kissed someone before, had never been kissed, and had absolutely no idea how to sate this urge.

Even so, Kurapika leaned in first, something that he was nowhere near prepared for. There was a moment of hesitation, but then he had both hands on either side of Kuroro's face, pulling him in with the softest brush of the lips. He stayed like that until Kuroro kissed him back, just as chaste—Kuroro didn't push him further than what he had initiated. A satisfied hum came from him, and he smiled against his lips before pulling back.

Kurapika gave him a soft and gentle smile. "You have my answer."

* * *

Notes: Thanks for your patience! This chapter is about the length of the previous three chapters combined since you guys waited for a while.

They are such a dumb couple, I love it. I'm sorry for making Kuroro so obnoxious, but I like writing him a little differently.

K. L. pretty much writes self-insert fic lmao. More about them should be revealed in future chapters, since Kurapika was surprisingly more occupied with Kuroro in this chapter. Additionally, Kurapika noticed how happy Kuroro was when he mentioned how it wasn't all about K. L.

I haven't had the inspiration to write lately, which is why I have not been updating. I did write a kid fic/family AU for kurokura that I hesitate in uploading. If you're interested in reading, let me know and I'll upload it!

If you've read this far, please leave a comment. I'd love to know what you think!

You can also find me on Tumblr at seiyuna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kurapika was flustered, only because he couldn't believe that he kissed Kuroro first. When first kisses like that were meant for romance novels and movies, not for people he met online. He walked in front of Kuroro through the parking garage, passing by numerous sports cars and luxurious imports, all polished and shining under the lights above.

Guessing which car belonged to Kuroro was an impossible feat. As he slowed his steps, he registered a pressure against his shoulder, turning him towards a certain vehicle at the end of the parked cars.

"To your right," came Kuroro's voice, too casual for what Kurapika was about to take in.

With an undeniable aura of sophistication, Kuroro's car was embraced by a sleek black exterior and a prancing stallion emblem gleaming in the center of the front body. He shouldn't have been surprised that it matched Kuroro perfectly, that it looked nearly as good as the person who owned it.

Kuroro reached into his pocket and procured his keys, the trademark silver stallion shining on the black remote. When he unlocked the car, there weren't any strange or dangerous vibes coming from him, like Kurapika had feared. A small smile graced Kuroro's lips as he opened the passenger door for him, acting like a gentleman even now, and perhaps that was what made him feel more at ease. That was either good or bad, he couldn't decide.

Kurapika entered the passenger side and settled against the smooth seat as Kuroro did the same in the driver's side. There was the faint scent of leather as well as Kuroro's cologne, and he underestimated how close he would be next to him inside a car. Anticipation raced up his spine as Kuroro started the engine and gave him a sidelong glance in reassurance.

Kurapika sent him a curious look. "Where are we going?"

"We could go to the movies," Kuroro answered as he shifted into drive, and it was more innocent of a suggestion than he would have expected.

"I don't like movies very much," Kurapika teased, expecting that he would spend the entire time falling asleep in the theatre or stealing glances at Kuroro.

"Neither do I," Kuroro said with a soft laugh.

Kuroro pulled out of the garage into the busy streets, where women swept through the pavement in silk dresses while men bustled in their suits with phones in hand, always in a rush to get somewhere and nowhere at all. The city never slept, when countless lights painted the streets in a multitude of colors.

"Are you taking me to a love hotel then?" Kurapika joked when they passed by a few. Neon lights flaunted their names and prices of the rooms they offered, but Kuroro continued to drive past them. The traffic light flashed red, a single moment that triggered events of rapid succession as they slowed to a stop.

The inside of the car was dimly lit, illuminated only by the numbers on the dashboard and the headlights of passing cars through the glass windows. Kuroro turned towards him, a slant of light catching on the cut of his jawline and the sharp corners of his dark, dark eyes, and Kurapika was staring just like he had the moment they met.

"You are worth so much more, Kurapika."

There was something devastating in the way his low voice broke over the silence, how his words were so simple yet so certain, lacking any artifice or shame. It made Kurapika swallow what he had to say.

"We can head to my place," Kuroro suggested, taking it upon himself to take the edge off the tension that may have been his fault. His expression softened into something more gentle, more sincere. "If that's alright with you."

Goosebumps rippled across Kurapika's skin and a flush of heat swept across his cheeks. He was too uncertain of what he should say, of the words that might come out of his mouth, and all he could do was nod in answer.

It was a few minutes drive in silence before Kuroro pulled up to a high-rise building and parked in a reserved area. Kurapika barely had time to admire the sight before Kuroro took his hand in a manner that was almost too gentle. He led him inside, past the reception, to the elevators.

After the 13th floor was selected, the elevator doors slid shut. He never thought it would come to this—that he would be curious enough to come this far with Kuroro. Hopefully he didn't trust too easily, just because of how much he liked Kuroro's appearance and mannerisms. Something was going to change between them the moment they stepped out of these elevators, and there would be no going back from this.

The mirrored walls reflected Kuroro's appearance from all angles, and Kurapika didn't bother being subtle as he took in the sight. Just from the stitching of his suit jacket, Kurapika could tell that it was tailored and expensive. His clothes fit him in all the right places, from his jacket highlighting the broad angle of his shoulders to his dress slacks tapering his thighs. It was all black on black, and he had no doubt that he would find the names of high fashion brands stitched onto the inner labels if he looked.

Kuroro leaned against the wall, meeting his eyes with a smile. "Do you have class tomorrow?"

"My first class is in the afternoon, so I'm free all night." All it took was an amused glint in his eyes for Kurapika to blush. It was embarrassing to see his reflection surrounding him on the walls, pink blooming on his cheeks. "Ah, that's not what I meant. My school isn't too far from here anyway."

"What are you study—?"

Kuroro couldn't finish his question as the overhead lights flickered, before dying completely. The platform came to an abrupt stop. They stood still, looking at each other but not quite seeing in the darkness.

"I'm guessing this usually doesn't happen?" Kurapika retrieved his phone and turned it on, the pale light from the screen illuminating the keypad on the wall. The corner of his screen displayed a lack of network bars. "I don't have signal here."

"What luck." A quiet sigh came from Kuroro. "Let's call maintenance."

As Kurapika brought his phone closer to the wall, Kuroro leaned down and pressed a button on the keypad. The intercom crackled to life with the sound of a feminine voice.

"Hello, we're currently stuck between the 6th and 7th floor," Kuroro stated politely.

"We apologize for the inconvenience," came the terse response. "We are currently aware of the issue and will make an official announcement shortly. In the meantime, we have prioritized your call as an emergency call."

"How long will it take to fix this?"

"Approximately two hours."

"Two hours?" Kuroro echoed with a frown.

"We apologize, but we will do our best to complete the fix as soon as possible. Please feel free to speak to the front desk should you have any further questions." Her voice was followed by a click, and she was gone.

Kuroro sighed. "I'm sorry about this, Kurapika. This never happened before."

"It's not your fault—"

Kurapika jolted forward as a loud sound reverberated through the elevator and the platform shuddered beneath their feet. His phone nearly slipped out of his grasp and without proper lighting, he stumbled over himself ungracefully. With an outstretched hand, he searched for something to hold onto for balance, only finding the lapel of Kuroro's jacket, and he slammed into Kuroro at the same time.

As Kuroro was pressed against the wall, he pulled Kurapika in closely, steadying him with an arm around his waist. Kurapika was tense, only because neither of them expected this to happen, but the fact that Kuroro was able to support his weight eased his discomfort. The emergency generator kicked in, whirring softly until light returned to the elevator.

"Attention tenants," blared the intercom. "There has been a temporary power outage in the eastern wing. We apologize for any inconvenience caused by this disruption. Please contact the front desk for further information."

"Are you alright?" Kuroro asked, to which he managed a nod.

Blinking against the harsh fluorescent lights, he realized that his face was pressed against Kuroro's broad chest. The crisp scent of his cologne was even more noticeable now, and he breathed it all in. He could feel Kuroro's chest rising and falling as he breathed, rumbling as he let out a soft laugh. "I didn't think you would fall this hard for me."

Kurapika groaned, burying his face in Kuroro's shirt. "That wasn't funny."

An amused hum, and then Kuroro ran a hand through his blond hair. The gesture was comforting, when fingers weaved through his hair with ease and lightly ghosted over his scalp. As his bangs were swept away from his face, along with the tension in his body, he looked up at Kuroro.

Kuroro's lips curved into an apologetic smile. "What should we do?"

"I'm trapped in an elevator with a young CEO. Whatever could happen to me now?"

Kuroro chuckled, low and amused. "I could tell you what would happen in a low-grade erotica novel."

There was no room for misunderstanding as his hand slid to Kurapika's neck, appreciated the curve down his back, and settled at his hip. His touch was teasing and deliberate, and if Kuroro hadn't been so attractive, if Kurapika didn't want his touch, then he would probably be knocked out cold on the floor right now.

"Please don't remind me." Kurapika had to suppress a shiver. "When I worked at the bookstore, _that_ series brought in the most sales in the time I was there. I hope you're not associated with that publishing company."

"You can rest assured—though, this could work if you were wearing your secretary uniform." The worst part was that he sounded half-serious. "You still haven't told me the story behind that photo."

"Maybe I'll let you know another time," Kurapika answered noncommittally. A part of him hoped that Kuroro would forget about the photo, but that didn't seem likely when he was clearly interested in it. "Don't tell me you want me to call you _Boss_."

He deliberately enunciated that last word, catching Kuroro off-guard. The grip on his hip tightened and he could have sworn that a light blush dusted across Kuroro's ears, just barely there.

"Unbelievable," Kurapika huffed. "Just what have you been thinking of?"

"Too many things," Kuroro admitted, leaning back to create some space between them. His gaze admired Kurapika's legs and waist, before moving to the opening of his v-neck sweater and appraising the expanse of skin and exposed collarbones. Dark eyes were framed by even darker lashes, and the intensity of his stare was nothing short of intoxicating.

Heat swept across Kurapika's cheeks, and he swallowed, throat suddenly dry. "Such as?"

Kuroro's eyes were dark with intent as they fixated on his lips. He reached out to caress his cheek before tracing his lower lip with his thumb. Kurapika couldn't help but mirror Kuroro's gaze in an affectionate echo, absently wondering what it would feel like to have those lips against his skin.

"You on your knees." Kuroro pressed lightly against his lip. "Your mouth around me." He tipped his fingers underneath his chin, turning his face towards one of the mirrored walls on the side of the elevator. Their eyes met in the reflection, and he noticed how his cheeks were stained pink and his lips were parted in a way that looked like he had just been kissed. "Or even here, against the mirror."

Kuroro's voice was warm and coaxing, the exact same way that Kurapika imagined when his messages came up on his phone screen, evoking the same feeling when he received such provocative images.

But Kurapika made a choked sound and pulled away from his touch. He buried his face in his hands. "I didn't think you'd actually say it out loud."

Kuroro coughed in a semblance of embarrassment. Perhaps he did want Kurapika that much, with the way he looked at him with every intention to marvel, but it was just as embarrassing to hear him say it. As Kurapika peeked up at him, Kuroro tried to hide the light pink on his cheeks and the unexpectedly shy look in his eyes by looking away, covering his mouth with his hand.

The sight was almost endearing, and such change in his behavior in a span of a moment was certainly new to Kurapika. He was curious to learn more. He had to admit that Kuroro's attention was not unwelcome and he couldn't deny that he wanted him too, with the utter recklessness of youth and the danger of it.

"Doing this in an elevator won't make for a very romantic first time," Kurapika murmured, "but I suppose I can indulge you."

Kuroro's breath caught in his throat, and it gave Kurapika confidence to push further. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know." Kurapika blushed furiously and hoped that he wouldn't regret this. "I won't be very good at this, but I can try."

Kurapika didn't know what the proper conventions were, but with courage as his saving grace, he stepped closer, taking Kuroro's silk tie in his hand and tugging at it as he leaned in. It was only a gentle press of the lips, less hesitant this time, because he knew what he wanted. Kuroro didn't even startle, just met him where he was. No matter how slow and languid the kiss was, his heart was racing in his chest, his blood thrumming in his veins.

A swipe of tongues, and it was open mouthed now. He welcomed the press of Kuroro's tongue, the way he traced the shape of his mouth, and his next exhale trembled as it left his lungs. There was something so decadent about this, how Kuroro remained patient and pliant as he took the lead.

Kuroro's hands ghosted over his shoulders, tracing along his back again. The glide of his touch was delicate in its motion, but possessive in intent. A gasp tore from his throat as hands came to rest just above his backside, smoothing over his hips. He was pulled closer to Kuroro—while he was slender by nature, Kuroro was all firm muscle—and they sought out that direct, deliberate friction together. The warmth was tangible as it caressed his skin, pooled heat in his lower abdomen, making him shiver.

His hands found the fabric of Kuroro's shirt, holding on tight as they both fell deeper and deeper into each other. It wasn't fair that Kuroro was the only one touching his partner, so Kurapika dragged his fingers across his chest, revelling in how the soft and luxurious material contrasted the firmness of muscle, finding satisfaction in feeling Kuroro's heartbeat beneath his palm.

It wasn't long until they needed to catch their breath. Kurapika brought his hands to Kuroro's hair, finding a gentle thrill in messing up his styled hair, and pulled to break the kiss. Now, only the sound of their breathing could be heard in the quiet space.

"Just let me know if you want to stop," Kuroro said, giving him a reassuring peck against the corner of his mouth. His hand was steady as he stroked Kurapika's thigh, his fingers sliding up and down the fabric of his pants, his touch methodical and unhurried.

"Alright." He appreciated that Kuroro wasn't going to push him farther than what he wanted to do. Given his inexperience, there was a high chance this could end badly. "Alright, Kuroro."

Slowly, Kurapika sank down to his knees in front of Kuroro, his hands on his thighs. Never before had he thought he would be bold enough to do this for someone—never before had he realized that having someone look at him like that would be so provoking and thrilling. The gravity of it, the aching desire for it all, crept beneath the propriety he always prided himself on.

If it was even possible, Kuroro was still attractive from this angle. His black hair was tousled from when Kurapika weaved his hands through it, but his bangs still fell over his forehead. His eyes were even darker than they had been at the beginning of the evening, and Kurapika revelled in how he was able to command his attention.

Only a heartbeat of hesitation and his hand was at Kuroro's belt now, the metallic buckle clinking as he pulled the leather undone. The clasp of his pants followed, and he brushed his hand against his undergarments, surprised that Kuroro was already aroused. It was difficult to ignore how his erection strained against the confines of the material.

Kurapika slipped his hand beneath the waistband and pulled out his length, and a soft breath escaped from Kuroro. It should have embarrassed him, should have made him close his eyes to avoid the weight of Kuroro's gaze, but he continued to meet his eyes. He stroked Kuroro slowly, listening to his breathing and taking note of when it hitched in his throat, learning where to press and touch to make him feel good.

Kuroro's hand came to sweep his hair to the side, tucking in his bangs over his ear and exposing his crimson earring. He wasn't asking Kurapika for more, letting him proceed at his own pace, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

A quiet exhale was his only warning before Kurapika leaned forward and took in as much as he could, until the head was pressed against the roof of his mouth and the underside against his tongue. Kuroro's length was thick and heavy, and the stretch was going to take some getting used to. He had to swallow before drawing his head back, steadying himself with his hands on Kuroro's thighs.

Kuroro let his head fall back, hitting the glass with a dull sound, but he hardly noticed. His breath seemed to leave him in a rush as Kurapika took in more with his mouth.

"That's good," Kuroro said, breathless. His tone was so full of praise that Kurapika couldn't help but try to push more of him in. "You're doing well, Kurapika."

Kuroro's hand sifted through his hair, tender and intimate, too soft of a contrast to the hot and heavy weight of his cock. His fingers continued to card through his hair, keeping his bangs away from his eyes, and that affectionate touch just told him how much Kuroro was enjoying this, how much he liked seeing Kurapika on his knees for him.

Kuroro was looking down at him, so powerful yet gentle at the same time, taking in how his lips parted around him, wet and pink now; how his complexion flushed a deeper shade; how his tongue dragged against his length. How erotic Kurapika must have looked.

"God, you're beautiful like this."

A soft moan came from Kurapika, and he shivered. He kept going, pulling back slowly this time, before pushing his mouth around Kuroro's length again until he couldn't take anymore in. Kuroro gasped, ragged in the quiet space, and his hold in Kurapika's hair tightened, just a touch. It was enough to rouse a heat within Kurapika, make his own length throb when he couldn't touch himself.

Kurapika moved faster now, eager to please now when he knew what Kuroro liked. His hands folded over Kuroro's hips, tugging him forward as he pushed back in, swallowing around his erection.

"Just like that," Kuroro groaned, a catch of need in his voice, and Kurapika responded by deepening his movement. The grip was firm in his hair now, Kuroro's hand folding in pressure as he fell apart little by little.

It was so satisfying hear Kuroro's breathing ruined, watch how his gaze turned heavy with a yearning that was only for Kurapika. He drew back entirely, taking Kuroro's erection in his hand, slick from his mouth, and ran his tongue from the length to the head. He pressed his lips against the head before taking him in again, moaning around him, and Kuroro's fingers quivered in his hair.

The pressure of Kuroro's cock in the back of his throat, the hold in his hair, the sound of Kuroro's voice—it was all too much. Kurapika knew he was close and that he practiced a certain kind of restraint, his discipline smothering any movement to thrust into Kurapika's mouth. And he nearly came untouched at the thought, overwhelmed from the idea of causing Kuroro to lose control.

"—want your eyes." A moan escaped from Kuroro's lips, the sound decadent and low and beautiful. His gaze was dazed and dark as he lost himself further in the wet heat of Kurapika's mouth. "Look at me, Kurapika."

Kurapika looked up as he pressed against a sensitive spot, making Kuroro gasp softly and buck into him. Kuroro quelled a shudder as he came undone with a rich, rich moan, overcome with pleasure, and Kurapika couldn't pull away entirely in time with the grip in his hair, holding him in place. He spilled across Kurapika's lips and cheeks, and it was such a heady feeling, making Kuroro lose himself while becoming a sight too obscene to bear himself.

Kuroro's chest rose and fell with each breath, his black hair disheveled and wild, his pale skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat now. He was flushed and vulnerable, gorgeous in his ruin.

"You are so pretty," Kuroro murmured, dragging a thumb across his cheek. "You're so _ridiculously_ pretty."

"I could say the same to you," Kurapika said, not surprised that his voice was hoarse. He caught his reflection in the mirrored wall and while he looked like himself, he did not at the same time. With Kuroro's come on his face and his knees spread on the floor, his expression was wanton, his eyes hazy. It was so strange, but Kuroro apparently loved it.

"Sorry, Kurapika," Kuroro said softly. He retrieved a handkerchief from the pocket of his suit jacket and bent down, wiping away the mess on Kurapika's cheeks. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll take care of you now."

* * *

Notes:

My headcanon is that Kuroro's birthday is on Christmas, so I'm glad I at least got this part out on time. Happy holidays!

This chapter is honestly not something I'd usually write, so I found this both hilarious and embarrassing.. The chapter was supposed to be around 8k words long, but I had to split it into two chapters since my attention span while editing died halfway. The elevator scene will continue the next chapter, and we'll see K.L. again once they actually get out the elevator. And with Kurapika's secretary uniform, I think that warrants its own chapter too.

Also, I need to tell you guys something—you might know that I graduated university this year and currently am a working professional now. But I will need to spend all of next year to my further professional and academic goals. I will still try to update my fics, but it might not be too frequent. Let me know if you'd still be interested in reading.

Please leave a comment—I would love to know what you think about this chapter. +:) Thanks for always motivating me!

You can also reach out to me on Tumblr at seiyuna.


End file.
